Scheduling an electronic calendar event may involve proposing a specific date and time to one or more potential event participants (i.e., inviting), and modifying the date and time of the event based on the availability of those participants. The participants typically communicate to determine a time when they are available to attend the event. Electronic mail (“e-mail”) may be the communication medium used to schedule such an event.